Agent 49
by 10WeepingAngel
Summary: This is entirely movieverse. I've never played the games and don't know anything about the plots. After the end of the movie, Nika is living happily at the vineyard and 47 visits every now and then. Everything is going fine until she gets a phone call from an old friend of 47's.
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman. Sadly. :(**

**Author's Note: This is my first Hitman fanfic, so please be kind and please, please, review!**

**Summary: This is entirely movieverse. I've never played the games and don't know anything about the plots. After the end of the movie, Nika is living happily at the vineyard and 47 visits every now and then. Everything is going fine until she gets a phone call from an old friend of 47's.**

**Rating/Warnings: T for language and probably some violence in later chapters.**

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Nika sighed. It had been nearly a month since 47's last visit, and she missed him. She hoped that it wouldn't be too long before he came by, but she didn't have much hope. He had said last time that it might be a while because he had a lot of assignments that he had to complete. Nika knew that he would come soon, though, so she wasn't overly concerned.

Nika was sitting in front of the house admiring the rows of vined that stretched out into the distance when her cell phone rang. This wouldn't be a cause for concern in most people, but the phone had been given to her by 47 and was only intended for him to use to reach her in case of emergency. She could also call him on a special emergency number that was programmed into the phone, but 47 had made it clear that if she used the number for anything less than an army of assassins banging on her door he would be very, probably homicidally unhappy with her. So when it rang, and the number displayed wasn't his, she nearly had a heart attack. No one else had that number. No one.

Nika knew that she had no choice but to answer it, sh she hesitantly brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said warily.

"Hi! You must be Nika!" an overly exuberant female voice exlaimed from the other end. "It's so great to finally get to talk to you!"

"Um, no offense," Nika responded uncertainly, "But who the hell are you?"

"Oh!" The woman on the other end laughed. "Sorry, completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Agent 49."

"What?!" shrieked Nika. "You're who?!"

"I'm 49," the woman repeated patiently. "Is 47 there? I'd really like to talk to him. And I promise, I'm not trying to kill either of you." She laughed, "You couldn't pay me enough for that job. So is he there?"

"No," Nika managed. "He isn't here. I could tell him you called when he gets here if you want. But, um, I don't know when that would be."

"Oh." The woman didn't sound happy. "I need to speak with him a bit more urgently than that, actually. Don't you have a number you can call him on?"

"Well..." Nika trailed off.

"Yes?" 49 prompted eagerly.

"There's one number," Nika said hesitantly, "But it's for emergencies only and I don't know if he would think that this qualifies as a good enough reasin to call it."

"Hmm," 49 considered this dilema for a moment. "Here's a thought," she said happily. "If this isn't already an emergency, I'll make it an emergency. How's that?"

Nika had a moment of sheer panic to consider the implications of that offer before she responded frantically "No, no! Don't do...whatever you're thinking of doing! I'll call 47."

"Great!" 49 told her cheerfully. "Hope to hear from him soon!" She hung up.

Nika stared at the phone in silent disbelief for a long moment. She didn't know what to do. 49 had said that she didn't plan to kill either one of them, but she wasn't necessarily telling the truth, and even if she was, who knew what she was planning or why she wanted to talk to 47. On the other, hand, who knew what she would do if she couldn't talk to him. "i'll make it an emergency." That sounded bad. Very, very, bad. Nika looked at the phone in her hand. "Dammit," she muttered. She made the call.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble on the Horizon

**Author's Note: Update! I'm inspired so I'm writing this fast. Please review. Please?**

**A/N 2: The story is going slow for now, but expect it to pick up pace soon. I'm also going to keep switching POV. It should be pretty clear who it is, but I'll try to mark it if it seems confusing.**

**Warnings for Chapter 2: Um... none I think except some language. **

Chapter 2: Trouble on the Horizon 

47 had been very busy the last few weeks. Assignments were pouring in and he was handling them at a speed that most hitmen would not be able to keep up with. In the last week alone he had killed a political activist, an investor who had lost all his client's money, and an arms dealer. He was relaxing in his hotel room, planning his next hit when he got the call.

He often took calls from contacts and potential clients on the phone, so he wasn't alarmed when it rang- at least not until he saw who was calling.

"_Nika?_" He yelled into the phone. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry!" Nika yelped on the other end. "I know you didn't want me to call you on this line but I got a call from someone who says she knows you and it seemed like an emergency."

47 took a deep breath. "Nika," he inquired softly. "How exactly is a phone call an emergency?"

"She said that she's Agent 49 and she said she wanted to talk to you and she said that if it wasn't an emergency yet then she would make it an emergency and I didn't know what to do!" Nika wailed into the phone. "I thought she would probably try to kill me or something and I didn't know when you were going to visit because you said you were busy and-"

"Shut up, Nika." 47 snapped. "Did you say that _49_ called?"

"_Yes!_" Nika cried. "What the hell was I supposed to do?!"

"Nika, calm down." 47 ordered. "You did the right thing. I needed to hear about this. I have no idea what 49 wants but if she's willing to call you, it's probably something bad."

"Um, there's one more thing," Nika said awkwardly.

"What?" 47 asked. He already had a very bad feeling about this, and it was getting worse by the second. "What is it, Nika?"

"When she called me," Nika explained, "She called on the emergency phone, the one you gave me that no one knows the number to. Is that bad?"

"Yes," 47 said quietly. "That's very, very, bad. I'll be there in three hours. If she calls again, tell her I'm on my way." He hung up before Nika could reply.

47 knew that this was bad. 49 was dangerously unstable on the best days, and if she had taken enough interest in Nika to learn her private number, she was quite likely to be plotting something. He had known 49 at the training facility where they were both raised, and they had been close friends. He remembered that she was not very inquisitive by nature. If she took an interest in something, it was usually because she was about to kill it.

And now she was interested in Nika. He hoped desperately that she really did just want to talk to him, but this if she was going to do this much research for a simple conversation, it would have been easier to just track him down personally than to look up Nika to get to him. If 49 was doing that, it was because she wanted leverage, and Agent 49 with leverage on her side and a reason to have it was a very bad combination.

He felt a thrill of dread go through him. This would not end well.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Author's note: This chapter is kind of short, sorry, but it's a necessary transition chapter. The next chapter will be longer. **

**A/N 2: As always, please review!**

**Warnings: Same as last chapter. **

Chapter 3: Arrival

Nika paced the kitchen anxiously and glared at the clock for what must have been the fifth time in the past minute. She reminded herself that 47 had said three hours and it had barely been one, but that did little to soothe her anxiety. For all she knew he was headed straight into a trap, and she was the bait. Nika hated being bait.

She looked over at the phone that was resting innocuously on the counter like it was a poisonous snake that would suddenly leap up and bite her. Nika had no idea how 49 had gotten the number. She had never given it to anyone.

"Maybe the Organization gives them psychic powers, too," she thought bitterly.

This wasn't fair. Everything had been going fine and now, this. Nika continued to pace around the kitchen, waiting, and fuming.

Suddenly, the phone rang again. Nika rushed to it, hoping that it would be 47, but the screen displayed the same number as before. 49's number. Nika answered the phone.

"Hello?" She demanded."What now?"

"Oh, relax," 49's voice told her lazily. "I just called to see how you were getting on with contacting 47."

"I called him," Nika snapped. "He's on his way."

"Oh, excellent!" 49 exclaimed. She hung up without another word.

Nika stared at the phone. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but she was sure that it wasn't good.

She was still rooted to the spot a moment later when she heard a noise at the door. This galvinized her into action and she spun toward the door, tensing with terror and anticipation. There was a scraping sound in the lock, and she just had time to think, "Dammit, 47, you told me that door was pick-proof," before the door opened and a figure stepped through.

A woman stepped through the door. She wore a black suit and her head was shaved. A gun was gripped firmly in her hand. She looked up at Nika. "Hi Nika," Agent 49 said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4: The Story

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update, other things got in my way. I'm sooo sorry. I promise I'll update more frequently. Please, keep reading and review!**

**Warnings fro Chapter 4: Some mild language.**

Chapter 4: The Story

Agent 47 swore under his breath. He couldn't believe how quickly his orderly life had gone to hell. If _Agent 49_ was willing to track him down, he knew that the day was bound to end in tragedy. And the worst part was that he was walking right into where she wanted him to be. It could be a trap. It was probably a trap. But Nika was in danger, so what else could he do?

He had commandeered a private plane for the trip, a decision which was probably unwise, since he had killed nine people to get it, but he couldn't fly commercial. It would take hours longer, and besides, he knew that he needed to bring weapons. Walking into a meeting with 49 unarmed would be tantamount to shooting himself in the head, so he killed the owner of the plane and his entire security squad and flew to the vineyard.

He stared up the long path to the door and took a deep breath. "Last chance to walk away," he thought ruefully, and without another moment's delay headed towards the house.

When 47 reached the door he knew immediately that something was wrong. Normally that door was bolted with the pick-proof locks that he had obtained. They were the best on the market, and he'd had to kill a man to get them. Nobody should be able to get into Nika's house.

And yet. The door was open. From within the house he heard what sounded like a delighted shriek, and then Agent 49 was running into the doorway. She grinned at him. "Long time no see, Sev," she said with a smile, leaning casually against the doorframe.

47 was in no mood for idle chatter, and he still couldn't see Nika. "Where the hell is Nika?" he demanded harshly.

"Woah, I can see you're in a mood," 49 laughed. "Your sweetheart's right inside." She stepped easily out of the doorway, allowing 47 to see past her, where Nika was sitting at the kitchen table, cuffed to a chair and looking furious.

49 strode toward the door, and stopped. There was no way he was putting 49 at his back. Not yet, and definitely not with Nika helpless three feet away. 49 saw his hesitation and rolled her eyes. She backed farther into the room, allowing 47 to enter without turning his back.

He moved quickly to Nika's side, scanning her for injuries. She appeared unhurt, but he wasn't willing to take any chances, and the fact that she wasn't cursing a blue streak at him by now was a little alarming. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Nika glanced nervously at 49. "Oh, go ahead and talk," 49 told her with a sigh. "I wasn't really going to shoot you."

Nika shot her a glare and then turned her attention back to 47. "I'm fine," she assured him. "She," she glowered at 49, "came storming in here, through your _pick-proof_ door, I might add-" It was his turn to receive the venomous glare- "and pulled a gun on me! She cuffed me to the chair and then she said that if I didn't shut up she'd put a bullet in my skull! And you said you'd be three hours, you bastard! It's been nearly four!"

"I'm sorry," 47 told her. "I had some trouble obtaining transport. Do you have any _idea_ how difficult it is to steal a plane?"

"I don't care!" Nika yelled back. "You were supposed to be here, not just leave me alone with the crazy gun wielding assassin!"

"Settle down!" 49 yelled suddenly. Her gun was in her hand and she looked mad. "You're giving me a headache with your incessant _screeching_. Sev, don't you have any way of keeping her _quiet_?"

Nika cut in with a question, "Why do you keep calling him Sev?" she asked curiously.

49 blinked at her. "What? Oh it's a nickname. 47 takes forever to say." She laughed and grinned at Agent 47. "I doubt anyone's called him that in a while, though. Bringing back memories?" she asked him, smirking.

"Unpleasant ones." He responded tersely. "Why are you here, 49? Are you just trying to stir up trouble or is there an actual reason that you wanted to speak to me?"

49 immediately dropped all joking from her manner. "Yes," she said quietly. There's a reason." She fell silent.

"What _is_ the reason?" 47 inquired patiently.

"The Organization is trying to kill me," she said flatly.

"What?!" 47 yelped in shock. "Why the hell are they trying to kill you? And, more importantly, why is that a reason to track me down? You've got plenty of allies. Allies who actually like you, I might add."

"Not anymore, I don't!" 49 yelled. "They're dead. They're all dead. The Organization isn't just trying to kill me, they're killing _all of us._ All of their agents. All of the trainees. Everyone who works for them or ever did is _dying_. I came to you because you're the only person who managed to survive more than a week after they've wanted you dead."

47 stared at her, frozen in horror. "Why?" he croaked. "Why are they killing us? What _happened_?"

49 glared at the floor. "Evidently, someone, high in The Organization, turned traitor. Files were sent to Interpol, I don't know which ones, but they were crucial. The Organization is going down, and they don't want any evidence to survive by the time the cops catch up to them."

She looked at 47 steadily. "I came to you because I need your help. They're coming for us, and if we don't work together we're both dead."


End file.
